A conventional button attached to a garment is provided for fastening two surfaces together by passing it through a button hole or loop. However, a conventional button is not retroreflective and thereby lacking of optical warning effect on a traffic safety viewpoint.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional button and invented the present retroreflective button.